Chiha Mizuyori Moatsui
by Ookami Tsubasawa
Summary: She hissed violently her fangs on show, her silver eyes blazing in rage. He stood unphased, his crimson eyes regarding her. "Vampires & Lycans are mortal enemies hime" he said, his tomoe hypnotising her "Remember that." AU SasuHina side Hina x other guys
1. Prologue

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_The legends of vampires and werewolves are as old as time. The endless wars have raged through the centuries, in secret, away from interfering human eyes. They lurk in the shadows, eyes ever watchful for a straggler, an easy prey of their enemies. Only clans have survived this far. Those who go alone are killed within a year._

_But throughout the centuries of war, the numbers have slowly dwindled. Both of these ancient creatures are nearing extinction, as the opposition becomes smarter, stronger, faster. The vampires are venturing into sunlight, with high-tech protection and complicated potions, thick lotions on their skin to protect them from the fatal rays. The lycans are finding cures to each weapon the vampires create, finding flaws so they can avoid or destroy the threats their enemies create. They've started searching in the day where the fanged beasts are vulnerable, when their defences are at their weakest._

_But during this violent war, humans have been swarming over the lands, inhabiting everywhere that is dry land. Their technology is advancing dangerously quickly, so that they are becoming as smart as the vampires. Should they catch wind of them, the humans would be sure to join the war, grossly out-numbering both sides. They are adapting and getting smarter too quickly for the monsters tastes._

_The clans live in secret, finding security in numbers, though the numbers of clans on each side that are left are a breath away from extinction. The lycans are wandering off alone, experimented on with terrifying amounts of power. The vampires lurk in the shadows, the young ones that are blessed with strength, allowed to go in the sun for limited periods of time. They act as spies, looking for openings, weaknesses, signs of their mortal enemies. But the children are naive. They don't understand the dangers of the filthy monsters they've fought against since existence._

_There are chances that a new problem may appear with the young ones foolishness._

_Hybrids._


	2. Boundaries

* * *

**Boundaries

* * *

******

"_Do you see them Hinata?" he whispered in her ear. "Do you see the vermin below us, infecting our world?"_

"_The human's father?" the young girl questioned, her opal eyes meeting with his. She was careful when speaking to him, he wasn't known for his kindness. Under his commanding stare she looked down from the high building, humans were bustling below them, the world alive with lights, colours and loud noises. Admittedly, she was a little nervous about being so high up, this was one of the highest buildings in the whole of Tokyo. She would never tell her father this though, if he caught a whiff of her fear of heights he would push her off the edge without a second thought._

_She would land on her feet easily. She was as light footed as any vampire, high jumps merely little hops for them. But she was only four. Her father was hundreds, perhaps thousand years old. He didn't survive being gentle._

"_Yes, the scurrying rodents infesting our world. They're getting as bad as those disgusting lycans." Hiashi spat. _

"_The werewolves?" Hinata questioned. Of course she had been told about them, how they were horrid monsters that lived to kill anything and everything in their path. They had killed her mother when Hanabi was two months old and killed her uncle not too long ago. Her uncle had come to her rescue when a huge, hairy, snarling beast burst into her room and grabbed her. This was what inspired Hiashi to have this little talk with his daughter. From what the other vampires told her, her father had lost wife after wife, most of which were pregnant. The lycan's seemed to target those who carried unborn young. Hinata's mother had escaped two attacks while carrying Hanabi, but after her first outing after pregnancy she was killed without mercy._

"_They are monsters Hinata. They are not your friends, nor your pets. If you attempt to show them kindness they will see it as weakness and kill you" Hiashi said coldly. His white eyes were chips of ice, veins sprouting across the outside sides of his eyes in his rage. Vampires were blessed with special eyesight. It's this strange power that has kept them alive so long._

"_But father, I was told the humans are weak? Doesn't that mean they are harmless?" Hinata questioned, her brows furrowing. Hiashi let out a cold, bitter chuckle, causing Hinata to shudder involuntarily. Her father smirked, fangs on show._

"_Until now they were merely food and playthings, but they're swarming everywhere and getting smarter – too smart for their own good. If they find out we exist, they'll join the war, grossly outnumbering vampires and lycans alike. In power, they are nothing, they are pitifully weak, in sheer volume of numbers, we would be under serious threat. Our supplies would be down and we'd have to watch our backs for paranoia that we should be killed. It's better this way for now, until every lycan is dead and we vampires can once again rule by fear." _

_Hinata looked back down at the humans swarming the streets even at such a late hour. Her raven hair whipped her face in the bitter wind._

_Humans… What are they?_

* * *

"Hinata? Oi Hinata!"

She felt a rough shake to her shoulder. Her head slowly rose from the desk, her raven hair sliding over her shoulders. Her eyes fell across him, his grin a mile wide, curving the red triangles on his tanned cheeks. She couldn't help but smile, regardless of it being rather weary.

"Kiba-kun. Sorry, what were you saying?" the girl questioned. Her face was the colour of fresh snow, her eyes a pupil-less silvery lavender. Her long, thick black hair was tinted with blue and reflected light immensely. Her features were delicate and feminine, she was small and slim – anything else was hidden by thick baggy clothes.

"Come on, Shino's gonna be waiting" Kiba said, his wild, rugged features stretching with a wide smile, making him look even more handsome than usual. Without a moment's hesitation, he pulled her out her chair by her forearm and flung her onto his back. With a firm hold on her thighs, he dashed full speed out the room.

Hinata was perfectly used to speed, but being rather shy she tended to avoid attracting attention. Kiba on the other hand, _loved_ attention. If he had eyes on him, he was in his element, cockily looking down on all the people below him.

"K-Kiba-kun!" Hinata squeaked. "Kiba! Look out! Naru—"

_**Crash!**_

"Oh my goodness! Naruto-kun are you alright?!" Hinata cried, rushing to the blonde boy's side. He groaned holding his head, then looked sadly at his lunch scattered across the floor. Cooks special ramen, he only does this once a week… Naruto sighed sadly, debating whether to eat it off the floor. He would still taste the meat, how tender it was_… mmm…_ "Naruto-kun h-here" she offered shyly, her hand stretched out to him. The boys azure eyes widened as he saw the glistening money in her hand.

"**HEE-NAH-TA--CHAAAN!**" the boy cried in delight, snatching the money off her before pulling her into a tight embrace. "You're an _angel!_" he then shot off in the direction of the cafeteria.

The girl was left stunned, her pale complexion becoming abstract from the colour in her cheeks. Kiba had been left forgotten, face squashed onto the tiled floor which had only just been cleaned. The cleaner would throw a fit at the sight of the mess of noodles. Kiba sat up sadly, rubbing his nose.

"Ughh, bleach" he groaned, spitting out his tongue in disgust. "Oi Hinata! You alright?" he called, seeing her sitting there, unmoving. He quickly scurried in front of her. "Did you sprain your leg or somethin'?"

Hinata blinked a few times, coming to her senses. She shook her head, clearing her muddled mind. How that boy made her heart pound was beyond her. She doubted she would ever understand. Her pale eyes caught sight of a shadow lurking beyond Kiba's left shoulder. Cold eyes blared out the darkness, the unusual colour freezing the breath in her lungs.

"Hinata?"

"A-ah! Sorry k-Kiba I have t-to go!" the girl cried, shooting to her feet and running gracefully in the opposite direction, as fast as her legs would allow without causing an accident or arousing suspicion. Kiba's eyebrows narrowed over his dark wild eyes. There are only a few people that would cause Hinata to run when she was with him. They didn't allow her to associate with '_vermin_' like him. Kiba's sharp eyes looked in the direction he smelled the lurking little rat in the shadows. He caught sight of two piercing eyes, before the shadow shot in the opposite direction.

Kiba growled, his fists clenching. They were even more watchful over her now; they didn't trust her at all. Hinata had wanted to keep their friendship a secret for his own protection. Maybe she had been right all along, but why _should_ they have to hide? They'd been friends since they were kids, when the old headmaster had divided every new student into groups of three – 'friendship groups'. From an age that young, the friendships stick. Most people break out of those little circles of three. But Kiba, Hinata and Shino had been among those that stayed close to one another. One year had brought the three completely different people tied by an unbreakable bond.

He and Shino would always be there for sweet little Hinata. _Whether the others liked it or not._

* * *

"Oi. What do you think you were doing?"

Hinata froze in her tracks, her eyes closed tight. She tried desperately to pretend he wasn't there, that he would leave her alone – maybe if she wished hard enough he'd just evaporate or sink back into the shadows. He never would though, he was the most stubborn she had ever met, and her kind was known for their stubborn nature. She was spun round to face him, but refused to look him in the eye. Those eyes had always frightened her, even if she had strange eyes of her own.

"I saw you associating with those rats again Hinata. You're getting far too friendly with them" he lifted her chin, making her look into his eyes. She had to be jerked quite far, as he was a fair bit taller than her, but she was frozen stiff. A scowl was set into his handsome pale face, anger flashing in his bright eyes. "Are you forgetting your place hime?"

"No Sasuke-kun, I'm not" she said, the tomoe spinning like three koi fish in a red pond. It made her dizzy, nauseous; his eyes had always seemed to paralyze her. But her silver eyes remained blank, she knew how to shut off, and when Sasuke was in a fowl mood, it was the best thing to do. "Some one will see your eyes. It's best to shut them off" she said softly, her hand resting on his arm. He obliged reluctantly, and the swirling red cooled into black onyx.

"Don't forget your family's promises" he said, turning away. She watched as the back of his spiky black hair disappeared into the shadows. She sighed sadly. He would never accept the two friends he'd been put with, he thought far too lowly of them.

* * *

_She closed her eyes and remembered herself in a dimly lit room, blinding white eyes peering out the darkness, focused entirely on her. They held no shred of warmth. Her father's blood had been cold too long for such weakness. He was impatient for her to get a grip, she wasn't a pathetic human._

"_Hinata, you are to watch for movement on lycans." He said, his eyes narrowing. "They are not your friends; they are your enemies, filthy, disgusting monsters that have killed our fathers before us. The war will never break until only one kind remains. Observe our enemies Hinata, don't grow close to them. As weak as the human's are, they are filth. Remember that."_

"_Yes, father." Hinata said automatically. He only ever spoke to her to remind her of these facts. It was never anything else, unless it was disappointment._

_The old headmaster had brought about 'friendship groups'. Most groups are entirely human, and don't last very long. The few vampires and lycans in the school are unintentionally paired up and placed with a human. The two monsters must exercise their self control and distance themselves from one another. Of course, also avoiding their urges to feed upon the pathetic humans while their there._

* * *

Hinata's eyes opened, and she found herself once again in the corridor. The vampires and lycans don't tell each other what they are. They can sense it.

"Oi Hinata!"

Her head flew up at the familiar voice as two figures walked towards her. She managed a smile, even though she felt terribly glum. But Shino and Kiba already knew that. They knew her so well and their promises were deep. As Kiba pulled her into the crushing hug she needed, and Shino gave her a slight nod to show he was there for her, she could almost pretend it was all just a fantasy.

_No lycans, no vampires, no war._

_**Just three friends.**_

* * *


	3. Marked

**Marked**

It took every ounce of Sasuke's self control to stop him destroying everything in his advanced line of sight. That stupid, _stupid_ girl. What was she thinking, messing around with _lycans_? The Uchiha's rage didn't ease in the slightest as he stormed to his cupboard and pulled out an unfrozen leg of lamb. He sunk his teeth into it in an almost barbaric way, blood dripping down his chin, matching his gleaming crimson eyes. That _idiot_.

He growled and spat the dry object into the bin. His frustration had been slightly eased now he had sunk his teeth into something and tasted the metallic blood. With a sigh he sat on his couch and buried his face into his hands, he then ran his fingers through his hair, trying to calm himself. How he _despised_ those monsters. His hatred for them could only be surpassed with the hatred for his brother.

When Sasuke was six, lycans attacked his clan, wiping out three quarters in one night. They were eventually driven off, but not before murdering many of Sasuke's relatives. That was Sasuke's first sight of death. Until then, he had simply been supplied with animal parts bought from the butcher. His mother said that he should wait until his mind was more mature. His father had scoffed and said Itachi had already feasted upon a human at Sasuke's age.

That was just it, in Uchiha Fugaku's eyes, Sasuke just didn't compare to Itachi.

Itachi was unnaturally strong even for an Uchiha vampire. It was said that one day he would be as great as the legendary Uchiha Madara, the greatest of the Uchiha vampires.

But Itachi wasn't normal. He lacked the sex-drive most of the other vampires had. Sasuke was too young to know about such things, but it was likely that as soon as his hormones began to take form, he'd soon be as much as a whore as the rest of them.

Yet Itachi had never been heard to have had sex with any vampire. Most vampire women would die to be in his pants, they regularly tried to seduce him. But Itachi never showed even the slightest interest.

Then one night, when Sasuke was eight years old, Itachi went on a killing frenzy. He killed every last remaining Uchiha, his mother, his father his aunt, his uncle, his grandparents… Everyone, save one. Sasuke.

Sasuke was left with the ghosts and blood-stains, while his older brother went off to supposedly join the 'Akatsuki' who's motives were unclear.

Despite searching, the Uchiha survivor had seen nothing of his brother to this day, eight years later.

* * *

Finally, something snapped and Sasuke's fist shot through the glass table. He panted, finally feeling better. Glass had embedded itself into his knuckles, fingers and in the back of his hand. But he didn't feel it. The only thing that pains vampires is the Sun with its burning heat and blinding light. Even though they had adapted and could go out in the sun now, it was still painfully uncomfortable. If special care wasn't taken, the Sun could still be fatal.

"Sasuke why did you do that?"

"What do you want?" Sasuke grumbled, looking over at Hinata. She was used to this treatment and wasn't phased. She'd known Sasuke since he was young, they had been promised to one another since birth. She was the only one permitted to enter his home, anyone else got an enraged Uchiha throwing them out in the most violent way he could.

"I could tell you were upset" she said simply. Her stutter was practically non-existent round him. After knowing him so long, she knew that his anger was rarely directed solely on her. It was his past, lycans or humans that usually fed his rage.

"Tch…" Sasuke scoffed. She took his hand into hers and ran her tongue along his cuts, washing off his blood. The Uchiha held in a shiver, hating the way his body was so weak, so demanding, _so wanting to drive into her and make her scream his name_. But of course, Hinata was too innocent still. Even when she was on heat she played hard to get.

"All done" she said releasing his hand. He was surprised to see white linen wrapped around his hand. He couldn't remember her bandaging him, but then again his mind was elsewhere. "Don't give me that look" she lightly scolded, noticing his lust-filled eyes. "I'm not carrying your baby for a while yet."

He scowled, leaning back into his couch. It's not like they hadn't done it before, yet she was so damn hard to persuade. Like all Hyuuga's, she was stupidly stubborn. She'd listened to those stupid human lessons, so what if the legal age for humans was sixteen? She was fifteen for god sake! Vampires work differently. Honestly, if he had less respect for his family promising them to each other, he would have gone for a few quickies with other vampire girls. But of course, his family's word was law. Hinata was from one of the most ancient Vampire clans, and he knew for a fact she wouldn't cheat on him. The least he could do is pay her the same courtesy.

"I'm sorry for my behaviour" she apologised as she sat beside him. She didn't give an excuse; Sasuke was a constantly ticking bomb that had an explosive temper. The truth would cause him to half kill her and go on a murderous rampage.

He pressed himself onto her, forcing her onto her back. He rested his face in the hollow of her neck, his breath tickling her skin. She felt his eyelashes wipe against her as they closed, his lips barely touching her collarbone. She ran her elegant fingers through his hair, the silky texture addictive to touch. She knew he wouldn't bother trying to go further, as he told her numerous times, when she wasn't in the mood it was a real turn-off. How could he have raging sex when she wouldn't be cooperating? But she loved it when he was like this, when they would be in each others arms, their bodies close enough to feel each other.

But then of course, Sasuke liked to ruin her lovey-dovey moments with his teasing. She squeaked when she felt something warm and wet trail across her neck.

"Sasukeeee!" she whined as he smirked against her skin. Without hesitation he ran his tongue against her soft skin again. "Sasu-k-ke!" she complained as his fangs lightly pressed against her neck. She was going to squeak again when the door burst open.

"Geez, you kids are worse than I am…"

"Ehh?! Kakashi-sensei?!" Hinata cried, trying unsuccessfully to shove Sasuke off. "It's not what it—I mean we're not— I—!"

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke grumbled, turning his head to lean on Hinata's breast. Oh how he loved the female body...

"You were skipping last period" Kakashi said simply.

"It was a free period" Sasuke snapped.

"Yes… But you seemed pretty angry storming out like that. If you were that sexually frustrated you could have just come to me." Kakashi chuckled. Hatake Kakashi was a well known solo vampire. His friends were killed by lycans when he was young. After being butchered, before he died, Uchiha Obito gave up one of his eyes to Kakashi. A lycan had slashed Kakashi across the face and blinded him in his left eye. By giving him the Sharingan, a vampire trained in nursing managed to save Kakashi's life, and his sight. Kakashi was told to watch over Sasuke, but was unable to prevent him getting bitten by a hybrid.

The hybrid was once a powerful vampire, one of the strongest to ever walk this earth. But he was power hungry and experimented on himself; he mixed hybrid cells with snake cells and injected them into himself. He was exiled for experimenting on other vampires.

About two weeks ago he tracked Sasuke down and bit him, then disappeared. Apart from a dangerously high fever, which he managed to survive, high doses of drugs, acting more as suppressants and less as antidotes, Sasuke was given the all clear. Kakashi has been told to keep a constant eye on him now, thus the reason he just barged into Sasuke's home.

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi asked, looking seriously at the Uchiha.

"Annoyed."

"You know what I mean Sasuke."

"It aches a little, I'm fine" Sasuke grumbled. He turned away from Kakashi, slightly squishing the Hyuuga underneath him.

"The girls were upset you were gone" Kakashi continued, ignoring the rude gesture Sasuke had shown, telling him to leave. "Sakura and Ino barged into my office practically in tears, convinced you were dreadfully sick." Sasuke cursed bitterly at the mention of _those_ girls. "Now, now Sasuke. You should act more polite in front of a lady like Hinata. And just because those girls were human, doesn't mean they can't benefit you in some way. Wasn't Haruno Sakura in your 'friendship group'?" Sasuke turned round, crimson eyes flashing.

"_**Fuck you**_"

"No thank you, Hinata I would consider, but not you Sasuke. I'm a_ straight_ vampire."

"**OUT!**" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm going, I'm going. Hinata, you should head home. Come on let's go" Kakashi said. Hinata nodded, slipping out from underneath Sasuke. She and Kakashi silently slipped into the shadows, leaving Sasuke to ponder on his thoughts, subconsciously clutching his burning bite mark.


	4. Their Secrets

**A/N**: Gah, brainlapse. Sorry guys, they're all **SIXTEEN **I thought I was writing a different chapter on a different story. Anyway, huge thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming and I'll update quicker! :D

* * *

**Their Secrets**

"Yo Ma! I'm goin' out!" Kiba hollered over the barking dogs.

"Alright—**SHUT UP KUROMARU! **Take Akamaru for a walk while you're there!" a harsh woman's voice shouted back. Kiba chuckled, though his mother was vicious in looks and nature; the Inuzuka's are a tightly knit pack. He dearly loved his Ma and his older sister.

"Right Ma! C'mon partner" Kiba said, the large white dog immediately appearing at his side. They jogged out the door and into the streets.

It was nearly sunset and the sky was beginning to darken to dusk. This was Hinata's favourite time of day, when the Sun would descend beneath the horizon and paint colours in the sky. Then the stars would appear a few at a time and light the inky sky.

Well, that's the way she put it. Just more poetically. Kiba was too manly to be mushy.

"Yo Shino! Is Hinata here yet?" Kiba called to his friend as he and Akamaru slowed to a walk. Shino adjusted his dark sunglasses before answering.

"Clearly not."

"Ya don't think Sasuke attacked her do ya? If I find out that teme laid so much as a finger on her I'ma gonna—!" Kiba trailed off and made violent punching gestures while Akamaru's booming bark echoed its agreement.

"Shino-kun! Kiba-kun!" Hinata cried, rushing towards them. She was nearly knocked over by the large white dog bounding over to her. "Oh Akamaru-kun!" she cried happily, hugging his large fluffy neck. Akamaru madly wagging tail caught kiba in the gut knocking the wind out of him.

"Eh! Akamaru! Watch it will ya?" Kiba complained. For ten years Akamaru had contact with Hinata and despite her being a pure blooded vampire, the dog absolutely adored her. The Inuzuka's raised lycan dogs as partners, which is why Akamaru grew to such an alarming size. He was the size of a tiger if not a bear, the top of his head level with Kiba's eyes.

"We saw you follow the Uchiha. Are you alright?" Shino asked. Hinata nodded. "Are you positive? He was in quite the rage."

"Because of me right?" Kiba grumbled while Akamaru growled. The detest Sasuke felt for Kiba was completely mutual. It was only out of respect for Hinata that Kiba hadn't gone and torn that stuck up teme to shreds by now. Hinata smiled apologetically, sending Kiba's stomach to mush. He'd been sweet on her for a long time now, but he didn't want to put her under the pressure of hiding a lover. Shino was a vampire too, but wasn't of as high a status as Hinata and Sasuke, so Hiashi still might throw a fit to find out she'd been with him. He knew hiding their friendship was hard for Hinata, Hyuuga eyes were everywhere and Sasuke and Neji always seemed to be watching her. As she once admitted, without Kiba and Shino (and Akamaru) she'd be miserable and lonely.

But as well as this, Hinata had a childhood crush on Naruto, the strongest lycan you'd ever see. He and Sasuke had a **major** fight a few weeks back and Kiba despite his pride would admit even he almost shit his pants. Naruto of course, was an idiot. He was in love with a slutty, self-obsessed human called Sakura (whom Kiba despised) and his best friend and rival was known as 'the prince of vampires' even after his family were annihilated. Weird how things work out eh?

"What happened Hinata?" Shino asked in his monotone voice. To be honest, Kiba wasn't too fond of Shino to begin with and vice versa. They were just… too different. Loud cocky lycan with a calm serious vampire? Hardly a match made in heaven. However, the miracle Hinata was, she brought them together. They realised that they both cared about her, and that they weren't as bad as the other thought. So, a friendship was born. A weird friendship. But a close one nonetheless.

"He smashed his table" she replied. Kiba couldn't suppress a snort of laughter, having imagined Sasuke kung-fuing the table in half with a high pitched 'WAA!' sound. "It's not funny Kiba-kun, he hurt his hand" Hinata scolded.

"Ah, you're too nice Hina." Kiba said, flinging an arm round her shoulder. "Nice girls like you shouldn't have to put up with gay-boys like him."

"He's not gay Kiba-kun" Hinata told him yet again. Kiba was convinced that the remaining Uchiha swung the other way. C'mon, he looks perfect, he such a freaking pretty boy! He looks like a male model and most, if not all male models are gay. Still, they'd had that discussion so many times and Hinata always won when she pouted at him, folded her arms and said 'Na-ah!' because Kiba always lost the ability to talk after that, because he found that so unbelievably cute.

"Moving on, ya never came back! You said you were going to check on him, and then I was left on my own all last period!" Kiba complained.

"Ah, gomen, gomen! It won't happen again!" she apologised. Shino shook his head, deciding not to waste his breath and tell Hinata she shouldn't encourage him. How the three of them ended up so close, the Aburame would never know.

"Hinata, he's treating you well, correct?" Shino questioned, his sunglasses glinting in the moonlight. "If he's not, I'll have to make my opinion known to him."

"A-ah! No he's the same as always Shino-kun. Just a little grumpy." She reassured, knowing full well her two friends wouldn't hesitate to go and kill Sasuke in his sleep, rip out his spleen and give it to Akamaru for dinner.

"Good." Shino said sternly. He was a much better guardian than Neji because he knew Hinata so well and she trusted him completely. She and Neji were cousins, yet she always seemed scared of him. But they seemed to have gotten closer over the last few years. Shino was the one she came too when she had a problem, when she was nearing tears, when she was scared, when she was lonely, or when she jus needed someone to talk to. Though she was just as close to Kiba, sometimes she needed someone to listen, and to advise. Sadly, Kiba wasn't particularly talented in these area's, but could make her smile and laugh even when she cried the thickest of tears.

"You know Hina, he's at the age where he might start wanting things you don't want. If he upsets you, tell me and I swear I'll—"

"Kiba. We know." Shino interrupted, knowing Hinata wasn't a violent person.

"But Shinoooo! He could—You know what guys are like! They're animals!" Kiba whined.

"You certainly are." Shino agreed, causing Hinata to giggle.

"Gah! Shuddup bugboy! Ya know if you actually _accepted_ a girl's offer once in a while, you could be—"

"Not in front of Hinata Kiba."

"But ya get what I mean right?" Kiba pressed.

"Yes Kiba. But the human girls irritate me. I have no interest in them." Shino stated.

"Geez… Have you _**ever**_ been laid?"

"Kiba-kun that's personal!" Hinata scolded.

"I told you not to talk about such things in front of Hinata. And just to clear the record, yes, I have."

Kiba, Hinata and Akamaru came to a stop, eyes wide, jaws dropped. _Shino? The same Shino standing in front of them? __**Their **__Shino?_

"Is it really that surprising?" Shino asked, seeming rather offended.

"Ah, no Shino-kun! You just didn't tell us!"

"Yeah! I mean no! I mean—err… What she said!"

"Arf!"

"Like I said, I don't speak of such things in front of Hinata. The both of you have, but we don't discuss it in detail do we?" Shino said, regarding them both.

"All you had to do was ask! Right so there she was, legs wide open and—"

"_**KIBA**_. Not in front of Hinata!" Shino scolded. Kiba looked round at Hinata's traumatised blushing face and realised his mistake.

"**AH! HINATA**! I forgot you were a girl! Gomen! Gomen!" Kiba cried shocked. Shino brought his fingers to his temples, massaging away the headache Kiba had given him. Of course, Hinata being Hinata, she didn't slap Kiba like any other girl would, she didn't take offence, she just giggled.

But he supposed, that's why her friends all loved her so.


	5. Worrisome Changes

**A/N:** Some foul language in this one, be warned. Changed rating to M because of that and possible citrus in the future ;)

* * *

**Worrisome Changes**

**

* * *

**_Dance my princess,_

_**Dansumaihime**_

_Dance away,_

_**Dansu hanarete**_

_Through sea and ocean,_

_**Umiya umiwotsuujite**_

_Pond and lake,_

_**Ikeya mizuumi**_

_Bathe yourself ruby,_

_**Nixyuuyokujibon rubii**_

_Bathe yourself red,_

_**Nixyuuyokujibon aka**_

_Or simply drink,_

_**Mataha tanni nomu**_

_All our blood instead._

_**Subete no ketsuekino kawari ni**_

_Dance my princess_

_**Dansumaihime**_

_In seas of red_

_**Akano umi**_

_On ghosts and spirits_

_**Yuureito jixyourixyuushuwo**_

_On bodies dead._

_**Shin deitai**_

_My beloved hime._

_**Watashinosaisai no hime**_

_Dance away_

_**Dansu hanarete**_

_But careful now_

_**Shikashii shinjixyouni isamugu**_

_Don't go astray_

_**Jixyoudouni ochiiruha ari masen**_

_Vampires, yes_

_**Vampaiaa, hai**_

_Lycans, no_

_**Lycans, iie**_

_But what to do_

_**Shikashi naniwosuru ka**_

_With a hybrid though?_

_**Ni kakawara zu haiburiddo gatano desu ka?**_

* * *

Hinata gasped and shot into a sitting position. Her breaths were ragged, her skin soaked in a cold sweat. After a moment or two she pulled herself together and got out of bed, straightening her tangled sheets. _Stupid dreams._

"Oneechan! Otousan's in a foul mood!" Hanabi called through the door.

"Arigatou Hanabi!" Hinata called back. Though the sisters were hardly inseparable, they tolerated and liked each other. When '_fathers in a bad mood_' they let each other know. Their father was hardly civilised when he was angry, in fact, he wasn't completely civilised when he was happy either. Hinata prepared herself for the day, dreading what lay in store.

_For bad dreams symbolise a very bad day._

* * *

"Hinata? Hinata-chan? YO!"

Hinata snapped awake, to meet eyes of the deepest sky blue inches from her face. Contrast to Naruto's eyes, Hinata's face took on a ruby tone. He was just so… so… _amazing_…

"Ne? Hinata-chan? Are you sick?" Naruto cried alarmed, his large hand pressing against her forehead.

"Dude! You'll make her head explode!" Kiba cried, rushing to Hinata's rescue much to her dismay. "You're sick Hina? What happened?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired" Hinata replied. "Anou… Arigatou for caring… Naruto-kun" a breathtaking grin spread across Naruto's handsome face.

"Hina-chan, you fed a poor starving little boy his favourite meal out of the goodness of your heart. I'm forever in your debt!" Naruto cried as Hinata thought her heart might explode. "I owe ya big time, you got my friendship forever! Uzumaki Naruto doesn't go back on his word, dattebayo!"

"We get it, now get out of her face Uzumaki" Kiba said, pulling him by the scruff and shoving him in the direction of his seat. Kiba took his own seat next to Hinata and began to stress over her glazed dreamy expression. Though he thought it was beautiful, it wasn't over him! She'd fallen another couple hundred feet for Naruto, making Kiba's chances all the more slim. But wait… Naruto would be wanting to tell Sasuke about Hinata's good deed, the idiot being Sasuke's 'best friend' despite their hatred for one another, and if Sasuke found out, he would most likely be absolutely _livid_, making Hinata in danger. If there's one thing the Inuzuka could not tolerate, it's the possibility of harm coming to Hyuuga Hinata.

Man, did he ever need Shino's annoying advice. Even though it was annoying, it was usually right.

"Hinata."

"**HOLY FUCK!**" Kiba cried, having been caught completely off guard.

"Typical foul-mouthed behaviour from you Inuzuka, such an animal" Sasuke sneered.

"Sasuke-kun that's rude" Hinata said immediately in his defence. Kiba was proud his shy Hinata would stand up to the most intimidating guy in school just for him, but when he saw those eyes flash red, he half wished she'd ignored it.

"Can I talk to you, Hinata?" Sasuke whispered in her ear, his hand stroking her cheek. Kiba was furious, but for the love of Hinata he held it in, just _barely_.

"OI! Sasuke-teme! You can't molest Hinata-chan she's all innocent-like!" Naruto cried, embarrassing Hinata, causing Sasuke to smirk against her neck and Kiba to reach the very end, of the end of his tether. So in all, Naruto had just made things worse. Sasuke took her wrist and led her to the door, his hand snaking around her shoulders. He discreetly pulled down the back of Hinata's jacket, showing bruising on the back of her left shoulder. Kiba went to lunge at him, but found himself held back. Sasuke smirked, revealing those fangs of his, his eyes clearly portraying his thoughts.

_She's mine little rat._

"Remain calm Kiba, if you give him a reaction, you're giving him what he wants." Shino said calmly.

"But! You saw that right!" Kiba said desperately, his brows furrowed, his body on edge. "He was making her out as some toy, his fucking possession!"

"I know, but Hinata wouldn't want a scene. He has every right to mark that which is his."

"You—**YOU FUCKING_ WHAT_**?!" Kiba snarled, a growl to his voice. His hair stood on end and his eyes became wild. His own fangs were bared in rage and Naruto looked round in surprise.

"It's a '_vampire thing_' as you would put it, I don't expect you to understand. Marking a mate is a way of showing territory, to warn other vampires off. I don't agree with it in Hinata's case. She's unique and they aren't yet joined in holy matrimony. But if she lets him, there's nothing we can do." Shino said grimly.

"Oi Kiba" Naruto said, strolling over to him, a look of seriousness seeming alien on his usually cheery face. "What the heck's going on? Keep it down man; you don't want me to go all wild do ya?" Naruto said, speaking on behalf of his lycan blood. Being a full blooded lycan and having especially strong parents (now deceased), blessed Naruto with an awful lot of power which he found difficult to fully control. As Sasuke is known as 'the vampire prince' Naruto is spoken about in the lycan community as the future 'lycan alpha'. That is, of course, if he finds a few brain cells, which Kiba highly doubts. "Sasuke-teme's always been a little possessive over Hinata-chan and all, but seriously, he's been weird lately."

"Weird how?" Shino asked. Naruto scowled at him. Even if Naruto was idiotically stupid, instinct told him vampires were his enemy. Except of course, in the unique case of _Hyuuga Hinata_.

"It's alright man, you can trust him" Kiba said with a nod.

"Well first I thought it was 'cause the girls were in heat, but course I'd smell it. Teme's never really been assed if a human was on heat or not, they just annoyed him. But…" Naruto paused looking uncharacteristically grim.

"But what?" Kiba asked.

"To be honest, he seems more like… _us_." Naruto said, his voice a mere whisper, something _extremely_ out of character for him.

"What do you mean by '_us'_" Shino questioned.

"Y'know, _Lycan's_. He's more violent, more foul mouthed, more snappy, he _growls_" there was a moments pause as they let the last fact sink in. "I mean, I know he was up himself, but he's seriously getting cocky. He's hardly ever like that, sometimes if he's taking the mick, but now he's just… I dunno but something's up and he's not letting on. Like, y'know we had that little argument over Sakura-chan—"

"Dude. That was **not** '_little_'" Kiba interrupted.

"Well, I guess. Ha! Was one hell of a sight though eh? Anyway, back to what I was saying. Sakura-chan was being a flirty little minx with him, like she usually is and normally he just brushes her off, ignores her, gives a dirty look. But this time, he turned and screamed to the high heavens that she was a skanky whore! That she was a disgusting slut that had no life and he had half a mind to slice that irritating little head off her shoulders so he would never have to hear that stupid voice again, and never have to put up with her burning out his eyes!" Naruto cried.

"That is definitely out of character for Sasuke…" Shino said to himself.

"**SERIOUSLY?!** Man, I'd pay good money to see that!"

"_Kiba_, what would Hinata think."

"Gomen, gomen. But Shino c'mon, you'd want to see Sasuke blowing his top wouldn't ya?

"I'd find it rather embarrassing" Shino said bluntly.

"Man, you're such a sissy vampire" Kiba scowled.

"Is Hinata a '_sissy_'" Shino countered.

"Yeah but you ain't Hinata-chan and you ain't a _girl_" Naruto said.

"Naruto! You should hang out with us more often man! I could use another dog in the gang!" Kiba cried through hoots of laughter.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF YOUR SEAT **_**UZUMAKI**_**!!**"

"**AIYEE! NOTHING MITARASHI-SENSEI!!**" Naruto shrieked avoiding a ruler aimed at his head.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun, class is starting soon" Hinata said softly, trying to get through to him.

"So?"

"My Otousan will be displeased."

"So?"

Hinata sighed in frustration. What's with his attitude all of a sudden? He seems more like Kiba, but at least Kiba listens to her and cares about her enough to let her avoid her father's wrath.

"Sasuke we need to get back" she said as they reached the rooftop.

"No we don't"

"_I_ do" she said, trying to get out of his grip around her waist.

"No you don't."

She gasped and jolted away from him in shock while he just smirked at her. What is wrong with him? He's not usually so vulgar! Sure Kiba had been in a rather feisty mood when she was last on heat and had also grabbed her backside, but the kick a furious Shino delivered left him with a neck brace for two days.

"Don't be so frigid Hina, I can do whatever I want" Sasuke said, advancing towards her like a predator towards its prey. The lion towards the lamb. Hinata tried not to show she was intimidated, tried to gather the famous _vampire pride,_ another person might have believed the half-defiant look in her lavender eyes, but this was Sasuke. He could easily tell when the cockiest little brat was afraid with his eyes. Hinata felt most of her courage leave her when his eyes blazed a deep blood red. "Not scared of me are you?"

"N-o!" Hinata faltered on her words as he grabbed a fistful of thick raven hair at the back of her head, his other arm was locked tightly round her waist as he passionately gave her neck a good lick. Hinata shuddered as she felt long fangs slide against her skin, just lightly brushing the surface.

"Let me bite you Hina…" Sasuke softly whined, "Let me taste you?" The fact Sasuke _whined_ was frightening in itself, but he was _never_ this rough with her. Yes, he was demanding, **very** demanding at times, but he was able to contain himself when he needed to. He was never like this. He had never asked to _bite_ her. Sure, he had said he wanted to, that he couldn't wait to, but he was respectful to vampire tradition. As the old law stated;

_One vampire may not drink from another unless they are forever joined in holy matrimony._

Sasuke was currently sixteen. He and Hinata had been given the option to wed at either sixteen or eighteen. Sasuke wanted to do it earlier, Hinata wanted to wait. They decided to hold off the decision for another few months, until Hinata too was sixteen.

"We… we can't Sasuke… we can't" Hinata said, trying to push him away, but her body was almost overcome by lust_, the feeling of his breath on her neck_, she was trying to keep level-headed, trying to stay calm.

"Why not, hm?" Sasuke asked, his lips sliding along her long, elegant neck to her ear. "You're already mine." He inhaled her scent and her body trembled in anticipation. With the hand tangled in her midnight locks he pulled her head back roughly, tugging on her hair. With her neck more exposed, his lust filled eyes shone with excitement, his pupils becoming thin; he bared his fangs and prepared to bite.

"**UCHIHA!!**"

Sasuke felt an explosion of pain on the right side of his skull as he was thrown to the side by a powerful punch. He crashed to the ground leaving cracks along the concrete. He looked up, growling under his breath. Pulling Hinata into his chest, Neji bared his fangs and hissed in rage, his lavender Hyuuga eyes an intense, blazing white.

"**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?! HUH?!**"

Hinata tried to speak out and calm Neji but her voice was lost somewhere in her chest.

"Pipe down Hyuuga, we all know you've wanted to taste your pretty little cousin too" Sasuke said smirking. Neji furiously hissed again, he wanted more than anything to lunge at that bastard and tear his face off, but he daren't leave Hinata's side feeling her trembling so violently in his arms. "I'll see you in class Hinata." And with that, the Uchiha disappeared.

"Hinata-sama, are you alright?" Neji asked, his voice taking a much softer tone with the frightened young girl. He pulled away from her so he could examine her. Moving her hair away from her neck he was alarmed to see scratches down her neck, scratches that could only have been from Sasuke's fangs. Her skin felt moist to his fingertips, moist with _saliva_. The Uchiha had definitely intended to bite her. Brushing the skin he found what he had hoped had been avoided. When he had pulled Sasuke away (well… threw him away), his fangs had caught Hinata's skin, tearing across her shoulder and cutting through the skin.

He had drawn her blood.

There would be absolute _hell_ to pay.

"Niisan" Hinata sobbed; catching the stoic Hyuuga off guard she buried herself into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her tears finally came, soaking not into Shino or Kiba, but into _Neji's_ shirt. Unsure what to do, Neji awkwardly embraced her back.

"Don't cry Hinata-sama, you're safe now" Neji soothed, relaxing into the embrace. He rested his head on the top of hers as her body shook with sobs. He hadn't seen her cry like this since Hiashi slapped her across the face and called her a disgrace. That was when a Hyuuga elder had caught her talking to Kiba, a lycan. But she ran past him, she didn't run _to_ him. This was the first time since the age of four that Hinata had come to Neji for comfort. Surprisingly, Neji didn't feel hatred at her show of weakness. He felt the need to **protect** her, that she was _fragile_. He didn't feel the need to tell her to get a grip, that the world was cruel… In survival of the fittest, unless she was protected, she wouldn't survive. But he vowed to protect her, and that he would do. And for that, he wouldn't tell Hiashi what had just occurred.

_Not with these rumours flying round that Sasuke had been bitten by a hybrid…_


	6. Shameful Thoughts

**A/N: **Im glad I upped the rating ;) Let me know what you think of this chapter, but not in a flaming way. I like fire, but I don't like to be _burned_.

* * *

**Shameful Thoughts**

* * *

"O-Oniisan!" Hinata cried suddenly, her body tensing in her cousin's arms. "He—S-Sasuke was r-really going t-to b-bite me!"

Neji remained silent, allowing realisation to sink in to his confused little cousin. He was worried about her being severely shaken, doubting whether her shy nature could handle such a blow.

"H-he was really… Oh Oniisan! W-what do I do?" she whispered burrowing her face into his chest again, as though it could block out everything. As though she could sink into Neji's shirt and simply disappear.

"You be strong" Neji said simply, rubbing her back as she hiccoughed.

"_We all know you've wanted to taste your pretty little cousin too"_

Neji gently pulled away from her, turning away as he glared into space. A light red stained his cheeks. As much as he hated the fact, it was true. He knew Sasuke was being sarcastic, that he didn't actually have a clue. But Hinata was so _beautiful_, so incredibly _unique_. _Just the thought of sinking his fangs into her delicate neck as she moaned his name, tugging on his long hair..._ He scowled as his pants became uncomfortably tight. If it wasn't for the fact she almost always wore loose clothes he'd heat up every time he saw her.

Once, his ah… '_friend'_ from the group of three since he started school, a human called Tenten had seen them walking and demanded an introduction. She had taken to Hinata's shy nature exclaiming how she was '_so cute!_' then proceeded to scold them both because Hinata was wearing loose fitting clothes. Neji honestly didn't care what Hinata wore, as long as she wore _something_. He didn't have time before the blabbering girl demanded Hinata get '_decent clothes'_ to think of a way to escape her, and had to follow the two girls so he didn't lose his cousin. He had to go with them to twenty or so shops, TenTen being irritatingly happy the whole way through as she dragged Hinata about. Then, it happened.

* * *

"_Come on Hinata-chan! You look great! Show your cousin how great you can look so he'll buy you clothes for your birthday and stuff! Puh-leeease? C'mon you haven't shown him the other stuff!" Tenten complained from inside the dressing room. Hinata would let her in when she had finished changing, then there would be a squeal then a compliment, or a complaint and an excited squeal for the next thing to try on, depending on Tenten's verdict. Neji had known this whole thing would be a disaster when TenTen demanded entry after Hinata was forced to try on the first outfit, when the brunette hollered '__**OH MY GOSH HINATA! THOSE BOOBS ARE HUGE! AND FOR MY ADVICE ON CLOTHING TELL ME WHERE YOU GET THAT LINGERIE!!**__'_

"_But, it's not really… um… appropriate?" came Hinata's meek reply._

"_Hinata it's sexy! I've seen that cute Uchiha's eyes following you!" came Tenten's suggestive voice._

_Neji sighed. Uchiha was turning into a complete stalker. They had agreed to keep their relationship secret so the humans wouldn't bother them. Sasuke was too paranoid and was now trying to keep an eye on her. That's **Neji's** job._

"_**NEJI! YOU WANT TO SEE IT RIGHT?**__!" Tenten called. Neji ignored her, he honestly couldn't care less. "__**SEE! HE WANTS TO SEE**__!" Neji scoffed. Sure his cousin was pretty, but if she was that ashamed of her body she could hardly be anything special. Tenten was probably exaggerating, and if they were big, Hinata would end up being fat. Or they'd be odly shaped..._

"_TenTen-chan! Wait! I really don't think—!"_

_**Boy was he wrong.**_

_The first thing he noticed when his blushing cousin was shoved out the changing room was the low cut top, or more specifically, what was **in** that low cut top. Tenten wasn't joking, they were **large** and **full** and **inviting**. Thin straps across her shoulders held the tight fitting shirt up, the sweeping neckline revealed a generous amount of clevage, a ribbon was tied just below her bust, emphasising her petit waist, before allowing the rest of the fabric to hug the soft curve of her luscious hips. The skirt was rather short; but on Hinata, it wouldn't be considered sluttish, it to was… rather tight, but showed off her slender legs, slim thighs, and the curve of her backside._

_Hinata was a motherfucking **GODDESS**._

_Feeling her cousins surprised gaze, Hinata hugged herself in embarrassment, accidentally making things worse by pressing her breasts tocether, amplifying her clevage, causing Neji's penis to almost explode as he suffered a violent nosebleed…_

* * *

Neji suffered _long_ and _lustful_ fantasies of her after that. Longing for his gorgeous cousin to show off what she had, at least in front of him. He could live just off the sight of her, and simply _live_ in his erotic dreams.

"Neji-niisan" Hinata said softly, cutting off his train of thoughts and surprising him by wrapping her arms round him again from behind. "I'm sorry for bothering you with my troubles."

"Don't apologise" Neji said, his voice accidentally harsh causing her to flinch. He looked over his shoulder so his eyes met hers and for the first in a very long time he genuinely smiled, causing her_ opal _eyes to widen and her rosen lips to part. "But come to me again, when you need someone. I want to protect you."

"Oniisan…" Hinata murmured softly, surprised by a sudden show of warmth from her cold cousin. "Arigatou" she whispered nuzzling her face into his back to hide her smile and moist eyes. Neji looked down at her arms feeling her grip tighten, but tensed as he noticed the bruises that could only be from the Uchiha's hand. Then, the usual calm facade shattered by pure **rage**.

* * *

"**KUSO**!" Sasuke cried falling to his knees and slamming his fist into the concrete, cracks spreading out like a spider web as the plate was lifted from the force of his blow. _What the hell had come over him?! _He tried to calm himself down, adrenaline steaming through his veins at breakneck speeds. Taking a deep shuddering breath he rose to his feet, taking sloppy footsteps, continuing towards the Uchiha complex.

Stepping inside his house he closed the door to keep his clan's ghosts at a distance and went into his bathroom. He locked the door, and turned on the shower, his clothes still on. He slid down the wall and onto his knees, the water pounding on his head at a steady rapid pace, he wasn't sure of the temperature, he felt too numb.

The image of Hinata being roughly pulled back by the hair to expose her neck swam in his mind again. _Her intoxicating scent, her soft, smooth, ivory skin, her thick dark hair knotted through his fingers, her soft whine as her eyes half closed as his fangs brushed her skin…_ With a jolt, Sasuke grabbed hold of his neck, a dark bruise where he had been bitten a while ago; the cause of his strange behaviour. Closing his eyes Sasuke rested his head on his knees.

He wanted someone he could talk to. His Otousan would have ignored him even if he was alive and his aniki lost his mind and killed the clan (except Sasuke). What Sasuke really wanted, was his dear _Okaasan_.

Sasuke's mother, like Hinata, was quite a soft-hearted vampire. She listened to his troubles and gave him comfort as a small child. He doubted she was like that in front of the other vampire's; they would disrespect her and mock her, regardless of his ferocious stoic father.

Uchiha Mikoto was a loyal, strong-hearted vampire. She was a fair amount younger than Sasuke's father Fugaku, yet loved him with every ounce of her being. She was highly attractive, and those few stupid enough to make a pass at her were never heard from again. She was fond of children, seeming happiest when with the youngest generation. But _never_, had she taken to any child as much as she did to _Hyuuga Hinata_.

* * *

_Hinata visited the Uchiha compound occasionally as a young child with a couple Hyuuga escorts, a guard that never allowed Hinata to touch or be touched by another, discouraged her to speak, and overall intimidated the shy girl. However, when Hinata was five, she was taken to the Uchiha complex then left alone, as an elder of the main branch was sick and after Hanabi's birth and the Hyuuga matriarch's death there was fewer Hyuuga to spare. The pearl eyed child looked lost and confused and simply stood where she had been left, afraid she would be doing wrong. Mikoto's heart rushed with maternal instinct at the sight and rushed to the heiress's side, comforting with natural expertise.__The first time Hinata had properly visited was when she was three, accompanied by only her mother. Itachi hadn't been that interested, Sasuke being so young, didn't really understand what was going on and Fugaku, to put it bluntly, looked bored. Hinata had held tight to her Okaasan's hand, looking at the four Uchiha with wide inquisitive eyes. Fugaku grunted and left the room, leaving the women and children todo what they pleased. He wasn't really into social meetings._

* * *

_Hinata's mother tried to persuade the shy girl to introduce herself, but Hinata just turned and took hold of her mother's kimono, afraid to talk to the strange boys. Sasuke was an impatient four year old and strolled over and demanded her name, reminding Mikoto of Fugaku and causing Itachi to smirk at his otouto's antics. Hinata whispered her name and then Sasuke grabbed her hand and dragged her over to Itachi, demanding that he play with them in his four-year-old vocabulary: 'Oniisan! Play!'_

_They played together, the magic of childish innocence allowing Hinata to relax with them and socialise. The playing was a bit of a disaster, Sasuke wanting hinata to chase him when everytime she ran she tripped over her kimono. Sasuke would snigger and all her clumsy, Itachi would poke his brother on the forehead and tell him off for being mean, then Sasuke would poke Hinata, causing Itachi to flick him on the forehead and scold him again._

_Unfortunately, after that, Hinata was accompanied by guards who wouldn't let her anywhere near the uchiha brothers. Both seemed upset, Sasuke throwing a few tantrums and complaining to his mother. But they couldn't interact, their friendship fading by a wall of Hyuuga protection.__The truth was, Mikoto had always dreamed of having a daughter. Make no doubt, she loved her two sons with all her heart, but she always wished for a little girl at some point to join her family. Fugaku was happier with sons, wanting strong male heirs to the Uchiha clan, to make their family stronger to the extent that they would be the best in all the lands. Mikoto was happy she had children at all, but longed for an affectionate daughter who she could hold and shelter, who she could talk to and advise about the most important things, who would love her and want her love no matter what. Boys were all rough and tumble, being flooded with a mothers love was embarrassing and annoying for them. Mikoto had so much love to give, and felt isolated and lonely when she knew that when she needed to hold someone close, and the boys and her husband were too masculine to be happy with her overwhelming affection._

* * *

_Mikoto had known Hinata's mother for years before she died and they were incredibly alike. Hinata's mother was a lot softer and kinder like Hinata, but was sneered at because of it. She was quiet, but wasn't at all timid. She was strong minded and would walk with her head held high; strolling past the disapproving clan members as though she hadn't a care in the world. Mikoto always envied her inner-strength and loved her as though she was a long lost sister. When she was killed shortly after Hanabi's birth, Mikoto was heartbroken. Her best friend, whom she could always speak to about anything, who would reassure her when she thought Fugaku or her sons were ignoring her, who taught her to always look on the bright side, had disappeared like smoke in the wind._

_Hinata was the vision of her mother, with dark, blue tinted hair, pale, soft lavender eyes, porcelain skin, petit features and a warmth in her aura few vampires had. It was the first visit Hinata had come to after her mothers death, and she was trembling terribly, her eyes glossy with unshed tears, those already cried hidden with make-up and caused her to be harshly scolded by her father for showing weakness._

_Mikoto had wrapped her arms around the small child, unable to help her yearning heart and felt a flood of joy when small arms shyly wrapped round her neck, the sleeves of Hinata's exquisite kimono brushing against Mikoto's cheek._

"_Uchiha-sama, you remind me of Okaasan" Hinata had whispered, her voice like that of a nightingale's, feminine and gentle and amazingly, with no hint of the stutter that plagued her when she was with anyone else apart from her now deceased mother. Tears stung the Uchiha woman's eyes at these words, touched by the deep affection in which those words were spoken. Her fingers combed through Hinata's silky hair as she thanked her dear friend for bringing this little angel to be. In that moment, Mikoto found peace over her friend's death, finding happiness in what she gave through her life, not pain in that she was gone. A second later, both wept. They wept that they weren't alone anymore, and finally let go of holding back the tears. Hinata sniffled and sobbed in silence, her body shaking, but her crying quiet, almost secretive. Mikoto pulled the young girl into her lap, letting the girl soak the front of her shirt in tears, releasing the pain that she couldn't hold in any longer._

"_Hush now Hinata-chan, angels shouldn't cry they should smile" Mikoto said softly. "It's better to spread happiness than sadness, ne?" Hinata had nodded, rubbing her eyes on her sleeve and smudging her already ruined makeup. Mikoto then took her to the bathroom and washed her face and spoke about everything to her, making conversation as best she could. Hinata was more of a listener, finding it hard to put things into words. Mikoto felt relaxed, almost like Hinata's mother was there too, listening through her daughters ears._

"_Anou, anou Uchiha-kaasama?" Hinata asked, pressing her fingers together shyly. Mikoto's heart had swelled with joy at being called 'mother Uchiha' but worried she was stealing her friend's child. She didn't want to replace Hinata's mother, she just wanted Hinata to love her in the same way the Uchiha matriarch loved her._

"_You can call me Mikoto Hinata-chan, you don't need to be so formal; you can be yourself" Mikoto had said kindly. She smiled "I won't tell anyone, promise."_

"_Ah Uchi…Mikoto-kaasama, I'm not replacing Okaasan when I say that, honest! I just, Okaasan was all I had… I need a mother figure or I can't… I don't want to feel alone… Am I selfish for that Mikoto-kaasama? Am I a bad person?" Hinata asked, her small hand grasping Mikoto's skirt desperately. Her pale eyes shining with suppressed tears. Mikoto's heartstrings were pulled tight and she crouched so her eyes were level with the worried Hyuuga girl's._

"_Oh Hinata-chan dear, you're not a bad person at all! You're a very good, kind girl and asking for something you desperately need is perfectly fine as long as you ask someone that will listen. I know no one could ever, ever replace your Okaasan, and I'm deeply touched you care about me like I care about you. I think it'll be best if you just call me 'Mikoto-kaasama' when we're alone though, ok?" Mikoto said gently, her hand caressing Hinata's cheek. The shy girl nodded and bit her lip as the tears threatened to overflow._

"_Arigatou" Hinata said softly, a smile forming across her lips. "Arigatou Mikoto-kaasama."_

* * *

Sasuke knew that his mother adored Hinata and was surprised when she demanded that the Hyuuga heiress marry him rather than his older brother and the Uchiha heir, Itachi. She was passionate about her argument and wouldn't back down no matter how many times Fugaku refused.

'_We need to make our clan as strong as possible. Itachi has the most potential, the strongest son should mix with the Hyuuga girl Mikoto. Merging the Sharingan with the dojutsu it originally was born from could bless our grandchild with power never seen before! We need the child to be as strong as possible to be able to handle such a power, the Byakugan is more refined than it was when our ancestors were alive. We have to think of the clan!'_

Sasuke scowled and wrapped his arms around his knees.

_Hinata was meant to marry Itachi. He seemed upset when Okaasan won in the end and she was instead engaged to him. He was never the same after that._

"What do you want" Sasuke mumbled into his knees, not bothering to lift his head to meet the stern gaze of Kakashi, who's aura had suddenly appeared.

"Sasuke, Hinata is in a terrible state. Neji said you attempted to bite her and left bruises on her, is this true?" Kakashi asked with seriousness in his usually bland voice. Taking Sasuke's silence for a yes, he continued. "Do you know the seriousness of this, if anyone catches wind of you becoming unstable you'll be—"

"I know" Sasuke snapped, still refusing to lift his head.

"You're lucky you don't have every Hyuuga after your head" Kakashi said, silencing Sasuke. "Though shaken, your fiancé demanded no harm should come to you. She wanted to be with you now, but I sent her home to rest. She's worried sick Sasuke; she wants to know what's going on."

"It's none of her concern."

"On the contrary, it has everything to do with her if her mate is in trouble" Kakashi interrupted. "Stress isn't good for her, you know that."

"What am I _supposed_ to do?!" Sasuke snapped, his Sharingan blazing and spinning furiously as his head snapped up and he stared hard into the older vampire's eyes. Kakashi was unphased, his headband lifted to reveal his own Sharingan eye, should Sasuke try anything with him. Sasuke could see he was scowling, even from behind the silver vampires mask. "If she finds out she'll never trust me! She'll be on edge whenever I'm near her!"

"Don't you think it's hurting her to see you change with no explanation? You _**need**_ her Sasuke."

"I don't _need_ **_anyone_**."

"So if she was taken away by another boy, if your brother came back and killed her, you wouldn't feel a thing?" Kakashi questioned, raising a brow. Sasuke growled and glared with all his might. His hair became slightly static, which shocked him out of his rage. "You see? Change has already begun."

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away. He mumbled a few words under his breath but Kakashi heard them crystal clear.

"_What do I do?"_

Kakashi knew Sasuke well enough by now to know what that translated to:

_I'll give you one chance._

"_**Help me**__."_


	7. Himawari

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, Himawari means _sunflower_. Slight OOC.

* * *

**Himawari**

"_**YOU WHAAAAAAAT?!**__"_

Sasuke tenderly massaged his temples. Hiashi wasn't one to scream. Hiashi was one to stare menacingly with an emotionless demeanour until little children soiled themselves. The Uchiha knew this would be no easy matter, and truly resented Kakashi at the moment. He knew from the silver vampire that age, did not always mean maturity and wisdom.

_Firstly, you have to be with Hinata at all times except school timetable and bathroom breaks. Her purity may be able to keep you level headed and suppress what's slowly infecting you. It'd be best if you persuaded Hiashi to let her move in with you. But prepare something good first; Hiashi isn't as sweet as his dear daughter._

"We may be wed in a matter of months, it seems only fit—"

"_If you want to live together you can live here_" Hiashi hissed, his blazing white eyes surrounded by throbbing veins that threatened to burst any second. Sasuke held in a smirk as he could almost imagine the ticking of a bomb.

"Certainly not. The Uchiha clan will not be resurrected as slaves of Hyuuga." Sasuke said, his face becoming serious, his Sharingan ablaze. Hiashi swelled indignantly. He had been debating since Hinata's birth, five months after Sasuke's, whether he wanted a Hyuuga mixed with an Uchiha as his heir, or a full blooded Hyuuga. He was torn and still now had his doubts. But Hinata was the first-born, the _heir_. If he suspected Sasuke would ruin Hinata he'd just let her have Hanabi. His younger daughter was stronger anyway, if he had the choice, Hanabi would be heir, but sadly, in this time of dire need where vampires were becoming few, he couldn't exile Hinata. Goodness knows if she was captured by lycans, she may even be forced to bear a lycan _offspring_. He'd be damned if his pure-blooded daughter mixed with such filth. Besides, he wasn't dwindling in strength yet. He'll still be around to make sure things went well.

But the chance for such a strong vampire, the Uchiha name to be restored with the blood of a pure Hyuuga… It wasn't an opportunity he could pass. It could ensure the survival of Hyuuga for many more centuries, and the Uchiha clan to be close allies chained by blood…

The Uchiha patriarch grimaced and closed his eyes. _Hinata you'd better not fail me._

"Fine, FINE! But I expect a grandchild soon!" Hiashi said, fixing the Uchiha with a fierce eye. Sasuke was slightly taken aback, expecting a far more difficult argument than this. He swallowed his suspicion and turned to leave.

"I'll tell her to start packing" Sasuke said, sliding open the door.

"Sasuke." The Uchiha looked back, his body half out the door. "Hyuuga eyes are everywhere. _I'm watching you._"

* * *

"Ah! Uchiha-sama! I'll just show—"

"I know where it is" Sasuke interrupted the maid and walked up the grand staircase. He took a couple turns, went up three more flights of stairs and finally reached Hinata's room. He didn't bother knocking and just strolled right in. She was asleep unsurprisingly; the events of earlier that day must have worn her out.

Without even attempting to wave her up he pressed his lips roughly against hers, causing her to jump out of her skin.

"S-Sasuke?! W-what?!"

"Get up; you're moving in with me. Get some decent clothes together, we're going to be spending a lot more time together and I don't want people thinking I'm dating a fat tramp, it's about time you showed them guys what they've been missing." Sasuke smirked, his fangs on show as Hinata struggled to digest the information. _Move in, get decent clothes, fat tramp, __**what? **_"Your father agreed, so get a move on."

* * *

Hinata stood outside Uchiha manor half an hour later, after packing her… well packing the clothes Sasuke would approve of (there was a fair number to last her). She just packed what she knew he wanted, not wanting her to go through her underwear draw and do it himself. _She'd be mortified if he found a pair of Neji-nii's boxers in there; the maids are vampires too and play jokes on her sometimes._

A maid rushed up to them silently and grabbed Hinata's bag and disappeared up the stairs. Sasuke ordered his servants to be silent, so not to disturb him. As gorgeous as he was, he was frightening, and they dare not cross him.

"You know where everything is, you'll be staying in my room." Sasuke said, pushing his hands into the pockets of his baggy, black, low rise jeans. _He felt like crap today, he always wears loose clothes when he's upset._ Of course, without trying (due to his masculinity) Sasuke was the idol of fashion-conscious females. He looked the _sex_ no matter what he wore, wearing mostly black, with the Uchiha symbol usually on the back of his shirt. Hinta didn't know why he bothered; he would look like a god in a scruffy t-shirt and his boxers.

"Sasuke—"

"Call me Sasuke_-kun_" Sasuke interrupted. Manners stopped Hinata's jaw from dropping to the floor, but Sasuke must have caught her bewilderment because he smirked. "Show me some affection, ne?"

"S-S-Sasuke-k-kun!" Hinata cried, the '_-kun_' coming out as a squeak. Her stuttering threatened to return but she gulped, took a deep breath and continued. "A-anou, why am I…? Why are we…?"

"We're supposed to be getting married soon, you still haven't made your mind up, so I'm helping you out. Besides…" Sasuke said, wrapping his arms tightly round her waist, making her appear to lose five stone because of her baggy clothes. He breathed in her scent and whispered "I want you here with _me_."

* * *

Sasuke, being Sasuke (yet at the same time strangely _not_ Sasuke), Sasuke wanted sex. Hinata, still confused and just a little scared, refused; saying she wanted to settle in first. He asked her to sleep in the nude; again she refused, knowing he was simply asking the same thing in a different way. So Hinata wore his shirt and a pair of his boxers, slightly high on his scent (he smelt like a bonfire, like burning matches, with a hint of vanilla from his sun cream) his clothes hang lose, his shirt off one shoulder, his boxers dangling from her matured hips.

He had been annoyed about a night without action, but was content with his clothes on her, his scent mixing with hers. He embraced her tightly, his face pushed into her soft breasts. She smiled and stroked his hair, just lying together. She enjoyed being held, though vampires were more of kissers. Kiba loved hugging her and she loved the warm, comforting protection a hug gave.

Maybe the new Sasuke was for the better.

She hoped so.

* * *

Hiashi held the bridge of his nose as he stared blankly at his phone. I t was far more high-tech being vampire made _(as if Hiashi would have a human-made phone)_, and he was weighing his options he finally made his decision and dialled a number.

"_Moshi moshi_"

"Get him down here, Hinata needs to be watched."

* * *

"Sasuke, are you sure about this?" Hinata questioned from the bathroom door. Sasuke huffed grumpily. He had been sulking on the other side of the door because she wouldn't change in front of him. She just had to be _so damn shy_. "Ah, gomen. I meant Sasuke-kun."

"We're going to be late if you don't get a move on."

Hinata sighed_. Typical Sasuke, snapping first thing in the morning_. She was strangely alright in the morning; most vampires being complete night owls, _especially_, Sasuke.

"Fine." Hinata came out grudgingly, her arms folded in front of her. She was wearing a tight red tanktop and a short black skirt. She had a cream cashmere jumper round her waist that was quite thin, with a straight neckline about two inches from the top of the shoulder, and the sleeves stopped at the elbows. It too was tight, but at least if it got too much, or got cold, she'd have a little protection. But she had to leave it off, at least a little while, because she knew Sasuke well enough to know what he'd want.

"Hn" Sasuke smirked in approval and wrapped his arm around her, ready to show off his woman. As luck would have it, a chilly wind met them as they opened the door, causing goosebumps to sprout across Hinata's skin. Vampire's weren't usually affected by cold, but Hinata was used to her baggy, warm clothes. Sasuke wasn't bothered, in a black dress shirt and dark skinny jeans.

So they walked, Hinata keeping close to Sasuke's side, unaware of two eyes following them from the shadows.

* * *

"_Ne! Did you see Sasuke-kun and that Hyuuga together?!"_

"It's only because she's a whore, he'll be bored of her by the end of today!"

"_But she's so lucky!"_

"It's not fair!"

Kiba growled as he slammed his locker shut. _Who do they think they are talking my Hinata-chan like that?! Wait, she's with Sasuke? He usually leaves her alone at school._ The wild boy sniffed the air, preparing to go and find out what was happening, when a new scent met his nostrils. _There's a new kid in town._ The scent made him uneasy, but Hinata was the top of his list of priorities at the moment.

* * *

Hinata's beet red face kept directing towards the floor to Sasuke's annoyance. She'd had cat calls and wolf whistles, a bit too many for the Uchiha's taste, but he was respected, and they didn't dare approach her when she was with him.

She noticed Shino at his locker and sent a pleading look his way. Catching her gaze, Shino was startled by her appearance, his sunglasses falling slightly crooked. He pushed them straight as they walked past (with a couple love struck teens following after them) and noticed the way he held her so _possessively_. _Ah, so it was the Uchiha's idea._

"Shino!" Kiba nearly bowled him over, but managed to catch himself just in time. "Have you see Hinata?"

"She just walked past" Shino said, still unnerved by his angelic friend in such… well.

"Woah guys" Naruto said strolling over to them, he gave a long whistle. "Now I know why you guys are always with Hina-chan! What a sweet piece of eye-candaaaaay!" Kiba went to give the Uzumaki a good thump in the face, but Shino held him back much to his dismay. Naruto, being himself, didn't notice. "I mean, where have those curves been hiding all my life? I swear those weren't there yesterday!"

"Down Kiba!" Shino demanded and the Inuzuka grudgingly relaxed. At least, until a thought struck him. No body commented on Hinata being _hot_, she was often thought of as _cute_, but those big baggy clothes weren't exactly making her look sexy. Without another word, Kiba shot in Hinata's direction, determined to see for himself what—

**OH KAMI-SAMA ABOVE!!**

Kiba's body stopped working as blood spurted from his nostrils, just before he did a face-plant straight into the floor.

_Hinata's half naked, Hinata's half naked, Hinata's half NAKED!!_

"Ah! Kiba-kun daijobu?!" Hinata cried, breaking away from Sasuke (much to his displeasure) and rushing over to Kiba. She bent down, nudging his shoulder. "Kiba-kun? Kiba-kun?!" Kiba hesitantly looked up, only to see right down Hinata's shirt. "Ah Kiba-kun, that's a really heavy nosebleed!"

"Come on, let's get him to the infirmary" Shino said, hoisting Kiba up, a discreet blush behind his high collar. Naruto took his other side, laughing about kiba falling onto his face while Kiba mumbled something along the lines of '_lacy bra'._

_

* * *

_

"Will he be ok Shizune-san?" Hinata asked worriedly, sitting beside Kiba.

"Hai, hai, nothing to worry about" Shizune said simply. Kiba stirred as he regained consciousness. The first thing he saw was Hinata's relieved face and felt her small fingers wrapped around his hand. _She stayed here with me 'till I woke up, she really does care._

"Kiba-kun I was so worried" Hinata said, bringing her hands to her chest. And then, Kiba caught sight of the cause of his nosebleed. Before blood flooded out of his nose again, Shizune rapidly shoved tissue up his nostrils.

"You're free to go" she said simply, rushing to her office to get a remedy for Tsunade before her hangover got too bad and she started destroying things again.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Kiba-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. She'd put her jumper on now, worried she too might slip over.

"Hai, I'm fine now" Kiba said, his eyes darting away from her legs. "If you don't mind me asking Hina, what's with the new look?"

"Ah, it was Sasuke-kun's idea" Hinata replied shyly.

"Sasuke-_**kun**_?" Kiba asked, his eye twitching. _I get called '-kun' not him!_

"Again, his idea." She was cut off by the shrill ringing of a bell. "You slept a fair while, its lunch now. I made you a bento" she said smiling. Kiba's annoyance melted away as a goody grin stretched across his face, his cheeks flushed.

"Ah, arigatou!"

* * *

"You took your time"

"Ah, gomenasai!" Hinata cried, bowing at Sasuke in apology.

"Whatever, I'm coming with you for lunch today. Naruto-baka's been complaining he wants to hang around with you." Sasuke said, his hands disappearing into his pockets.

"R-really?" Hinata asked, her face heating up.

"But he might bring his new friend, there's a new kid in class. Right weirdo, be careful of him Hina-chan" Sasuke reached towards her, his fingers sliding over her soft cheek. "Wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"And what makes you think I'd hurt Himawari-chan hm?"

"Rakuun-kun?!" Hinata cried her face lighting up as a smile spread across her rosy cheeks. She rushed passed Sasuke and flung her arms around a boy Kiba had never seen before, but immediately envied and despised.

"Rakuun…kun?" Sasuke repeated, his Sharingan blazing.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme, you remember the new guy right?" Naruto said chipperly, completely missing the dark aura of hate surrounding Kiba and Sasuke. "This is Subaku no Gaara from Suna, he transferred to be closer to Hina-chan."

* * *


	8. Borders of Territory

**A/N:** Bishoujo - _Beautiful girl_, Bishonen - _Beautiful boy. _A little OOC ;)

* * *

**Borders of Territory**

* * *

Lunch was a rather awkward, tense experience on Sasuke and Kiba's part. It was surprising they hadn't burnt their eyes out they had been glaring so much. Naruto and Hinata were happily chatting away to Gaara, Gaara mostly listening, seeming like a quieter type. But what really bothered Sasuke and Kiba was how much more _relaxed _Hinata was with Gaara there. Sasuke was pissed off about the nicknames, noticing the affection on which they were spoken and if he didn't find out the deal with the redhead soon, he was going to destroy something. Shino sat stoic and slightly on edge, hesitant of the new boy in their midst. Even he didn't know what this boy was to Hinata, and he was one of, if not _the,_ most trusted friend.

"But I'm really glad you're here Rakuun-kun." Sasuke and Kiba twitched in irritation and jealousy. "I've missed you a lot." _A more violent twitch._ "I hope you're going to stay?"

"For you Himawari-chan, of course I will" Gaara said with a smirk, his aquamarine eyes glancing over at Kiba and Sasuke with an air of smug victory. Shino quickly manoeuvred himself into the conversation, knowing Kiba would explode with one more word.

"This school can be rather harsh to outsiders, are you having any hassle?" Shino asked, almost hearing Kiba's brain working out ways to destroy the redhead.

"Ah, I'm left well alone, they'll learn soon enough I'm not to be messed with" Gaara said simply. Shino scowled as his brow furrowed. _This was no ordinary boy._ Shino was good at calculating and observing, yet this boy wore a mask of emotionlessness. His eyes were like ice, and Shino could not even begin to work out what was going through his head. This boy was surrounded by a thick wall of emotional barriers, Hinata was allowed in to some extent for an unknown reason which Shino _**would**_ discover in time. And that _aura_, that aura of _bloodlust_, Hinata was **not** to be left alone with this boy. None of them were to be left alone with this boy. He would have to get Shikamaru and Neji (now that Hinata had told him that she had _finally_ bonded with her cousin and he could be trusted) and be watchful of this newcomer. Neji's penetrating eyes will watch his every movement and Shikamaru's incredible genius will interpret his behaviour, any quirks, any characteristics. Subaku no Gaara would be under surveillance. Naruto was too much of a loudmouth to be trusted and was already too close to Gaara. Sasuke would blow a fuse and attempt to kill Shino because he cared about Hinata's safety. Kiba, it depends whether he will be able to keep a cool head.

"You'll tell me if anyone bothers you though right Rakuun-kun?" Hinata asked worriedly. Gaara nodded to her, seeming pleased.

"No offence Hina-chan, but you're too nice to deal with some of the rougher kids." Kiba said with a forced smile.

"On the contrary" Gaara said, his eyes flashing dangerously, clashing with his smirk. "Himawari-chan is an extraordinary vampire."

There was a moment of hushed silence, filled with tension and shock.

"Ah, Gaara-kun you can't say about things like that here, there are too many humans about and not many lycans will be willing to overlook my blood." Hinata whispered worriedly, her eyes becoming anxious as they darted around to see if anyone had heard him.

"You know I'd never allow harm to come to you" Gaara said in a soft tone, brushing home hair behind her ear.

"What about you huh? What're you?!" Kiba snapped. Hinata's eyes shot to Gaara, to Kiba, to Sasuke, to a confused Naruto and an anxious Shino.

"Th-that's none of your business Kiba-kun!" Hinata half shouted. Kiba was taken back by her reluctance for Gaara not to answer and even more shocked when she grabbed Gaara's wrist and walked off as quickly as she could. Gaara glanced back, smirking as he eased his wrist out of her grasp and instead laced his fingers with hers. Knowing full well it was a sign of possession; Sasuke got to his feet in rage, but was held back by Naruto, Kiba being held back by Shino.

* * *

"Himawari-chan, is something wrong?" Gaara asked as they slowed to a secluded bench, only humans playing football at the back end of the large field near them.

"Iie, iie." Hinata said, shaking her head. "I apologise for our behaviour, they can be rather protective and I'm a little stressed out at the moment."

"Really?" Gaara asked, tilting his head slightly his wavy ruby hair swaying with the movement. "Like what?"

"Nothing in particular, everything just seems so hectic and confusing. If you don't mind me asking, why are you here Rakuun-kun, not that I'm not glad to see you! I'm just curious at the sudden visit" Hinata asked sheepishly, looking at her lap, his hand still laced with hers. With his free hand he lifted her chin to look him in the eyes.

"I know you're being pressured into making a decision whether to marry. I can see in your eyes you're uncertain and unready. Uchiha only desires you, he doesn't love you." Gaara said, her eyes captivated by his. "Bishoujo, don't let him push you into something you don't want. Your family doesn't matter, the laws don't matter, the contracts don't matter; only you matter…" Her opal eyes just watched his face in a daze, the melody of his voice playing in hr mind, drowning out everything else. His full lips moved fluidly, until they finished and the bishounen's face came closer to hers, _dangerously close_, his lips parting as his breath tickled her face. "He's used you so much you don't even know what your own desires are anymore. I know what you want and I respect it don't I? When has he ever done something for you? When has he ever done anything you wanted, just to make you happy?"

"He…"

"Don't lie to me Himawari-chan, I can see he hurts you, I can see you're afraid…"

"I'm…"

"Don't let anyone hurt you" Gaara whispered, planting a feather light kiss on her cheek, causing her eyes to flutter closed and a warm pink to light her cheeks. She was powerlessly under his spell… He pulled away from her slowly, his hand sliding from her chin across her cheek, cupping the right side of her face. "I may know nothing of love, but I can see that it's not love that is shared between you and Uchiha."

"But he's my fiancé" Hinata whispered, still dazed.

"_It's duty_."

* * *

"Where the fucking hell is she?!" Sasuke fumed, slamming his locker shut with a loud bang, the side bending into a dent from the force.

"She's probably in a toilet somewhere; you know how long chicks spend in there. I mean, no one shits for that long, I was waiting for Sakura-chan for_ two whole hours_ once!" Naruto said, not bothered by Sasuke's jealous tantrum.

"That kid from Suna isn't in the girls' bathroom though is he!" Sasuke snapped, stomping towards his next class. Naruto grimaced.

"Been there, done that, had the slap."

"**_Sasuke-kun_**!" a shriek erupted from in front of them. Few were brave enough to squeal down the corridor at Sasuke;

one; because the other girls would murder them

and two; because Sasuke himself would reduce them to tears by ignoring them or with his harshening insults.

Amongst the few who were brave and down right stupid, was Sasuke's number one fan _Haruno Sakura_. She recovered quickly enough from Sasuke's rant of her being a whore, deciding he was opening up to her in a way he never had another woman. What an _insult_ to the female race she was.

"**FUCK OFF**!" Sasuke snapped storming past her and out into the courtyard, Naruto following behind, ignoring the bell for next lesson. He nodded in agreement to Sasuke's statement (it was a bit slow, but that's Naruto for you), not in the mood for another major fight in the middle of the night and having Kakashi come break them up again. Oh the detentions… _I will not lose my temper over petty little insults towards a girl that doesn't actually like me and destroy public property._ He had to write that _**SEVEN THOUSAND TIMES**_. Kakashi even counted. He tried writing big, he tried sneaking out, he even had a little temper tantrum. Thus, one thousand words were increased to seven thousand and long hours after school for months on end. Sasuke finished in the first three detentions with his one thousand words neatly written. He then sneered at Naruto as he walked out free. _Oh how Naruto hated him at that moment._

"Hina-chan!" Naruto cried in relief, noticing her coming towards him from a corridor to his left. Sasuke was fuming too much to pay attention to him, which was a good job too seeing as she and Gaara were holding hands. Unfortunately, Sasuke was always tuned into Hinata's voice and turned around.

Imagine if you will; **the eruption of a volcano**.

"**_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY FUCKING WOMAN_**?!" Sasuke shrieked snatching Hinata from Gaara roughly and pulling her to his side. Naruto managed to steady her before she was flung over. She momentarily forgot about Sasuke and Gaara as her face reddened at being held in Naruto's arms.

"A-arigotou gozaimasu Naruto-kun" Hinata whispered shyly.

"Neh, you're kawaii" Naruto said with a grin.

"**AND YOU CAN FUCK OFF TOO! I CAN SEE YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO SLOWLY REEL HER IN**!" Sasuke rounded on Naruto, his eyes a blazing red his hair becoming static. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously, pulling Hinata behind him as he growled in warning.

"_**TEME!**_** I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MOODS**!" Naruto screeched, his eyes becoming an orangey red as he snarled, the unique markings of his lycan blood appearing on his face.

"Hey, **_HEY!_** Break it up you two!" Kakashi shouted as he and Kurenai burst out of the staffroom and grabbed the two angry teens.

"Let _**GO**_!!" Sasuke shouted as he thrashed against the older vampire.

"Ah excuse me?" a voice interrupted. All of them froze; their hearts stopping momentarily in their chests. All of their eyes turned on the newcomer, the shock transforming Naruto and Sasuke back to normal. _They'd been seen._ "Would you happen to know where Genma-sensei's classroom is?" the boy had a fake smile plastered on his emotionless face that immediately filled you with distrust, his hair and eyes were dark, his skin a sickly white. He had a resemblance in some ways to Sasuke, being rather handsome. "I'm new here" his eyes darted to each of them in turn, finally resting on Hinata. "My name is Sai."


	9. Fake Smiles & Crocodile Tears

**

* * *

**

Fake Smiles and Crocodile Tears

* * *

It was very awkward that evening at home with Sasuke. They had all been sent home, Kakashi and Kurenai saying that they'd cover for them and that they had better behave themselves. Kurenai fussed over Hinata a little, but was quickly reassured when Hinata showed no outward damage, just a little bit inwardly shaken.

Kurenai had been Hinata's private tutor when she was younger. She left a little before Hinata started school to teach a wider variety of students, and to hide the fact she was now in a relationship with a human (also a teacher at the school) by the name of Asuma. He was very laid back, so wasn't particularly bothered by the whole vampire news. When Hinata joined the highschool, Kurenai told her that Asuma had taken a liking to another vampire in her year, the incredibly intelligent, yet equally lazy, Nara Shikamaru. They were oddly alike and got on well, having regular games of Shogi (which Asuma always lost). Asuma was killed recently by an 'Akatsuki' member while Kurenai was pregnant. He was with Shikamaru and his 'friendship group' which consisted of the human Yamanaka Ino, a Sasuke fanatic, because she needed help on homework and was often the one to give Shikamaru a good kick up the ass for motivation, Chouji, Shikamaru's friend, had also come along.

They were all shaken by Asuma's death. Shikamaru had got the others out before they saw something terrible, but despite his best efforts, could not save his sensei. The Akatsuki members disappeared, leaving Shikamaru with Asuma, who was quickly nearing death. He told Shikamaru to look after Kurenai and his unborn child, before slipping away. Since then, Shikamaru had matured; he was a little colder, but a lot stronger. He had also given information on the Akatsuki members, discovering the one that killed Asuma was a peculiar lycan.

"Sasuke-kun… Do you want anything?" Hinata timidly asked.

"No" Sasuke snapped. Hinata sighed sadly, but was startled by the sound of her cell phone. She looked at the caller ID. _Kiba_. "Don't answer it." Not wanting to test his patience, Hinata quickly rejected the call. "Who was it?" Sasuke demanded.

"N-Neji-niisan" Hinata stuttered, looking at her feet. She stood up quickly, not wanting him to explode at her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To change and plan what to wear tomorrow." Hinata said quickly. The whoreish look just wasn't doing it for her. Maybe she'd bring it back once in a while to keep Sasuke happy, but the looks she got made her so self-conscious. She sat on the bed and pulled out her phone again. She quickly turned it on silent, her pale eyes darting to the door with every blink.

* * *

_Sorry, can't talk. x_

_:Message sent to Aka:_

* * *

'_Aka_' was short for Akamaru and was Kiba's codename. Naruto's was '_Noodles_', Gaara's was '_Insomnia_', Shino was '_Buzz_'. Others were named by their relation to her, like TenTen was '_Niisan's friend_'.

* * *

:_Message from Aka_:

_Is it bcoz of Uchiha? He don't own u Hina. W/e happens don't let him hurt u. x_

* * *

Hinata smiled at his concern and quickly deleted his message should Sasuke check her phone. When he was in a foul mood he could be as bad as her father. The kisses at the end would be sure to piss him off; to Hinata they were just small signs of affection between close friends.

* * *

_I'll be fine, don't worry. x_

_:Message sent to Aka:_

* * *

It was less than a minute before Kiba replied.

* * *

_U betta kid. Id b lost wivout u. Can u get out 2nite? Shino wants 2 meet at base. x_

* * *

Hinata smiled. Kiba could be really sweet when he wanted to be. She glanced at the door.

* * *

_I'll try, but please don't wait too long for me. x_

* * *

She quickly deleted the message and hid her phone in her pocket as Sasuke stormed into the room.

* * *

"Gomen! I'm so late!" Hinata cried, bowing in apology to her closest friends.

"Hm, you smell of him." Shino said, putting it as politely as he could. Kiba silently fumed, but held it in so not to upset his shy friend.

"Hai, he was rather upset—But I wasn't hurt" Hinata said quickly, noticing their murderous glares.

"We were more concerned on the matter of Subaku no Gaara." Shino said, as he stealthily stepped on Kiba's foot to stop the lycans temper from overflowing. Akamaru sat at Kiba's side, happily oblivious to his masters crushed toes. Hinata's eyes shone as her teeth pressed into her lower lip, a nervous habit. _Ah, she doesn't want to talk about it. But why though?_ Shino wondered. "How did you meet?"

"A-an-n-n-nou…" Hinata stuttered, her eyes darting away from them. Stuttering; another nervous habit.

"Don't intimidate her!" Kiba cried in her defence, repaid with a stamp to the other foot.

"Hinata that boy is dangerous. We don't want you associating with him." Shino said sternly, his eyebrows furrowing beneath his dark glasses.

"B-But… He's my friend…" Hinata said timidly, looking down at her shuffling feet. Sensing her distress, Akamaru immediately abandoned Kiba's side and sat beside the distressed vampire instead, his large furry side lightly pressing into her, giving her comfort. Kiba gave Akamaru a stare of utmost betrayal. _Dude! My own dog?!_

"Be that as it may, we have no solid evidence that he is trustworthy. That boy is not what he seems, and your safety is our priority." Shino said in his usual way.

"He would never hurt me" Hinata said softly, fondling Akamaru's large brown ear. "I know that for a fact Shino-kun."

"He doesn't smell right Hina. Akamaru and the other dogs could smell it on me and went berserk, and it was faint by then. I could smell it too, he's not normal." Kiba added.

"I know" she said softly, catching them off guard. "But then again, I'm not a stereotypical vampire."

"What is he really Hinata?" Shino asked gently, confusion mixed with his usually assertive voice. "He's not vampire, not human…"

"Definitely not lycan" Kiba added, his tan nose wrinkling as though smelling something foul. Hinata hesitated and looked at them with her large pearl eyes.

"Promise… Promise me you won't hurt him, promise you won't tell anyone?" Hinata said meekly, her eyes looking moist in the dim light. Both boys hesitated, but after a couple minutes of uncomfortable silence, hesitantly nodded, their faces stiff.

"Okay."

"Alright Hina, but only if he keeps his end of the bargain and doesn't hurt you."

"Well…" Hinata began, her gentle hands sliding down Akamaru's head and her fingers tangling in the long mane like neck. "He…" she paused, her voice softening, so that had Shino or Kiba been a human, they wouldn't have heard.

"He's _my_ lycan."

* * *

The next day, Hinata felt depressed. She had her head on the table, her dark hair falling across her shoulders. Her expression seemed serene yet sad. She was wearing a gothic type of dress, which surprisingly didn't look slutty, despite the corset that was the main part, thick black straps holding it up. It was black and red, the ruffle skirt reaching mid thigh, lace holding the dress together, making her give off an air of gothic innocence. Neither Kiba, Shino, nor Gaara were in this lesson with her.

"Excuse me?" Hinata's head slowly rose up, until her pale eyes were locked upon the boy from yesterday, Sai she believed his name was. "We met yesterday."

"Oh, konnichiwa" Hinata said, her voice soft. "Watashiha Hyuuga Hinata desu." Sai's pale lips seemed to change from a fake smile to a slight smirk.

"A pleasure to meet you hime" he said, bowing slightly to be polite. Hinata was startled when a fist hit her desk, and looked up to see Sasuke glaring daggers at Sai.

"Beat it." Sasuke ordered, as Sai simply watched with interest, fake smile back in place.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to make you jealous" Sai said simply. Sasuke growled in frustration, before taking a seat next to Hinata. She watched him quizzically, lavender eyes more alert than before.

"What?!" he snapped, noticing her stare. "I don't like other guys looking at you!"

"Gomen!" she apologised, looking at her pale hands, twisted together in her lap.

"**SAUS-KAY-KUUUN!**" Sakura called, skipping over. "Why weren't you in Maths yesterdaaaay?" her arms snaked around his neck, her pink hair falling into his face. Hinata noticed a livid Ino sitting a couple rows across. _Ah, Sakura's being awful to upset her love rival._

"**GET OFF!**" Sasuke snapped, shoving her away. He didn't use that much force, but still tears sprang to her eyes. _Crocodile tears…_

"But—But—Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura whined.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?!"

"**TEMEE! LEAVE SAKURA-CHAN ALONE**!"

"**NARUTO! WHO ASKED YOU BAKA?!**" Sakura's fist collided with Naruto's spiky blonde head and he did a face plant into the ground. Sakura was pitifully weak, but her short temper seemed to fuel her with an unknown strength. Hinata supposed that was simply the way human teenage girls were, TenTen had been odd that time she had met her after all.

"Oi, OI! What's going on here?!" Iruka cried as he walked in to see Naruto with a heavy nosebleed.

"Nu-hink Ii-uuka-enthei!" Naruto cried thickly, his large tan hand gripping the bridge of his nose. Iruka was rather fond of Naruto, probably from the vast amount of quality time they spent together in detention. He sighed, seeing a rather huffy Sakura and put the pieces together. "Hinata? Would you mind taking Naruto to the infirmary?" he asked, gesturing towards the poor blonde lycan. Hinata nodded and took him out, much to Sasuke's irritation.

* * *

"D-does it hurt N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked shyly, the blush naturally painting her cheeks. Even if she knew it could never be, her heart sped up every time she saw him. It was strange, but she became a shy little twelve year old around him.

"Nah, s'alright." Naruto said, his bright sapphire eyes crossing as he observed the white blur of bandages across his nose. Shizune clucked her tongue and came back over, pulling off the bandage.

"Speedy healing again Naruto. I was hoping you'd make it a little longer before visiting me again." Shizune tutted, making notes before putting away her pen. Due to Naruto's loud mouth and clumsiness, he often visited the nurse's office, always healing within the day. Small injuries only took an hour or so to disappear. "Off you go, Ebisu-sensei had a nervous breakdown and needs attention." Naruto sniggered as he walked out, Hinata timidly following behind.

"Serves him right, hentaiiiii" Naruto said, his grin wide. Hinata giggled shyly at his infectious humour, but was taken back when he stopped and locked his eyes with hers in a tense stare. "Hinata-chan?" she gulped, unable to find her voice, her heart lodged in her throat. Naruto took hold of her small pale hand. "Could you do something for me?" She nodded, holding back the breathless '_anything_' that had almost escaped her lips. One look at those beautiful eyes and she was under his command. "Look out for Sasuke for me?"

"Huh?" she gasped in confusion and slight disappointment. His mouth was set into a slight frown, the bright spark in his eyes dimmed with a cloud of seriousness.

"He needs someone there for him." Naruto said as he turned and began walking again. "He needs _**you**_."


	10. And So They Know

* * *

**And So They Know**

* * *

"Her lycan…" Kiba murmured, pulling a book out of his locker.

"It's bothering you too?" Shino asked from beside him, leaning against his own locker. Since last night when Hinata had let them in on her secret, their minds had been reeling.

"How…? Why…? When…?" Kiba murmured as Shino sighed with slight irritation.

"She already told us. At least we know she should be safe with him now" Shino said, rubbing the bridge of his nose and adjusting his glasses.

"**_Safe?!_**" Kiba hissed, slamming his locker shut with a bang. "And what about when Sasuke finds out? Naruto probably already knows!"

"Even Naruto isn't idiotic enough to tell Sasuke that. He's a lot more careful around him now, even if Naruto can be dim, he's not stupid enough to say something that suicidal."

"Shino something _bad_ is coming. You know it, I know it, Hina knows it. And I have a feeling she's going to be the one getting hurt most." Kiba said, rubbing at his tired eyes.

"O-ohayo" Hinata said walking to her locker beside Kiba's.

"Ohayo Hinata" Shino replied and Kiba just gave her a depressed look.

"Kiba-kun? What's the matter?" Hinata asked worriedly, tilting his face so he was looking at her again. Kiba cracked a half hearted smile.

"Just worried Hina. Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

"And today we'll be studying Osmosis. Osmosis is…" Hinata tuned out her science teacher and laid her head on the desk. Kiba was lightly snoring away beside her, catching up on his sleep, murmuring something now and then.

Hinata was worried too; she just wished the bad feeling would go away. She sighed and gave Kiba a poke as his snoring started getting louder. He grunted and mumbled, but quietened down.

A ball of paper landed in front of her. She glanced at Ebisu, who was now talking about the last lesson and saying about diffusion and how they were going to review it. Clearly he hadn't seen the note or he would be having a tantrum on the appalling behaviour of the class by now.

Discreetly, Hinata unfolded the ball.

_Lunch, roof, alone, talk._

_-Sasuke._

Hinata glanced back at Sasuke who was sitting beside a snoring Naruto. Seating plans were usually alphabetical. He stared at her, clearly bored.

She smiled and managed a nod before turning to the front. Sasuke smirked slightly and turned his eyes to the clock, counting the time remaining.

* * *

"Took you long enough" Sasuke said, not bothering to look round as Hinata came and stood beside him. She looked around, remembering the last time they were on the roof, how he almost bit her.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, looking at his blank face.

"Such a pessimist Hina…" Sasuke said with a smirk. "I owe you an apology."

"An a—wha…?" Hinata cried gobsmacked. Sasuke never apologised for anything!

"My behaviour. It's not your fault it's me" he said, looking round at her. "I know you've been blaming yourself." Hinata blushed and looked away. He gently turned her face back towards his. "Do you forgive me?"

"Hai" she replied with a smile. "Arigatou Sasuke, that meant a lot to me." He pressed his lips against hers in a chaste kiss, his thumb caressing her soft cheek.

"You still love me don't you? Even after how bad I've been treating you?" Sasuke asked, pulling away from her. Hinata stared at him in confusion. _Where did this sensitive Sasuke come from?_

"Of course I do, why?" she asked.

"You don't hate me?"

"No, you've just been having a bad time that's all" she said, puzzled by his sudden caring attitude.

"I'll say. I'm going to show you something Hina, you can't tell anyone about it and I don't want you to treat me any differently" he said, pulling her down to sit in his lap facing him. "Promise?"

"Hai."

"Good." Ge pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal a strange mark, three tomoe, alike to his Sharingan.

"That's…" Hinata whispered, eyes wide in realisation. She looked him in the eye with a horrified expression. "What in the world were bitten by?"

"The snake hybrid Orochimaru." Sasuke said as her hands gently traced the mark. "Stings like a bitch most of the time."

"So that's why you've been acting strange?" she asked and he nodded in reply. "Kakashi knows doesn't he?"

"Yeah, him and the headmaster. Stupid old hag" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke! Tsunade-sama is one of the best female vampires to ever live!" Hinata scolded. He smirked and kissed her, not allowing her to argue with him. She sighed in defeat and curled up closer to him, her head in the hollow of his neck.

"I know you want to ask something" Sasuke stated.

"What's going to happen to you?" Hinata asked in a small voice. Sasuke sighed and ran his fingers through her long thick hair.

"I don't know. I'm showing signs of being more like a lycan, so I suppose I'm becoming a hybrid." Sasuke's face hardened at this, Hinata entwined her fingers with his, silently asking him to continue. "But I'm not particularly snake like, so that's a relief."

"Will you have a lycan transformation?" Hinata asked, thinking to when Kiba would complain about his transformations after a full moon.

"I don't know. Its not really something I want to think about." She planted a kiss on his lips and stood up, heading back towards the rest of the school. Sasuke scowled at her, wanting her to come back.

"You know, you should try being sweet more often" Hinata said, turning back and smiling at him.

"Do I get rewarded tonight?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. She blushed and chose not to reply, disappearing off towards the other students. Sasuke smirked wider, knowing full well that was a yes. _But what to make his sweet little Hinata do, hmm…?_

* * *

"Oi! Subaku!" Kiba called, noticing Naruto and Gaara. The redhead looked at Kiba, then seeing no Hinata with him, chose to ignore the lycan. "Naruto, I need to have a word with him."

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing you would understand" Shino said, appearing beside Kiba.

"What are you suggest—" But Naruto was cut off when he noticed a dash of pink. "Oi!! Sakura-chaaan!!" the blonde lycan rushed after her.

"You wanted to say something?" Gaara said, observing them with boredom.

"We know." Shino said bluntly.

"Know what?" Gaara asked simply. Kiba grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt, ignoring Shino's warning not to.

"_We know that Hinata bit you_."


	11. Her Lycan

_A/N: Long wait for the update, apologies. I really, really hate exams :(_

* * *

**Her Lycan**

* * *

"So she told you" Gaara said, his face blank.

"Then it's true" Shino said, his eyebrows furrowing behind his sunglasses. "Does Hiashi…?"

"Of course not" Gaara scoffed. "Hinata was with her mother while her father was hunting for the lycan that killed a elder vampire."

"You mean—?" Kiba was cut off by Shino.

"Somewhere else, outside…" he said, his eyes darting about, should anyone overhear. They went outside, ignoring the bell and stopped underneath a large tree. "We need to know everything, Hinata could be in danger."

"Danger?" Gaara repeated, his aquamarine eyes flashing gold. "What do you mean?"

"Tell us your story first" Kiba said sternly. "Then we'll tell you what we know as long as you stick with Hinata's wishes and don't interfere. Well, don't seem to interfere. Just… act like you don't know once we tell you." Kiba said, getting flustered.

"Very well" Gaara said after a long pause. "As I said before, a member of our pack, the highest ranking lycans in Suna had killed a Hyuuga elder by the name of Hyuuga Hiroshi." Gaara began. "Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata's father was enraged over the death of his friend and advisor, and came to Suna to deal with the matter _personally_."

"But why would he bring Hinata and her mother along?" Kiba asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Because Hyuuga Hitomi was with child." Gaara said. "She was pregnant and Hiashi didn't want to leave her where he couldn't get to her quickly. I'm sure Hinata has told you of the fate of Hiashi's other wives?"

"Yeah" Kiba agreed as Shino nodded.

"During one of the nights Hiashi was hunting, Hinata wandered off from her mother, and by chance came across me" Gaara explained. "I was the heir of the alpha lycan in Suna, in fact, my father was the ruler of Suna, making it very much a lycan territory. I can see from your faces you understand I was no ordinary lycan."

"The Suna heir?!" Kiba screeched. "You're like… like royalty to my kind!"

"I was born with an enormous amount of power, killing my mother during birth. I was feared by humans and by my own kind, as I would lash out unexpectedly. I was outcasted by humans for being strange and 'scary' as they said. My father wasn't very good at parenting, and raised me to be nothing but a killing machine, making me unstable emotionally."

"So you were raised as a weapon, to be a monster" Shino said grimly.

"Exactly. When Hinata came rushing up to me, I reacted as I had been taught to and attacked." Gaara said.

"Kuso…" Kiba whispered.

"And by instinct, she extended her fangs and bit me." Gaara pulled down the neck of his shirt, revealing two tiny scars on his neck. "She pulled away and cried, apologising and cradling me, which I couldn't understand. Her mother eventually found us and took us somewhere safe, where Hiashi wouldn't find us. She healed me in a detached way, while Hinata, still young and naïve, chatted away as though I was her new best friend."

"And so you became attached" Shino said, while Kiba stared in shock.

"Exactly, after being lonely all my life I naturally became attached to this happy little angel that didn't leave my side. I immediately realised that I had to serve her, the old spell that lingers in a vampires bite. But other than obligation, I found that I actually _wanted_ to protect her." Gaara sighed, breathing heavily through his nose.

"And then what?" Kiba pressed.

"My hybridity wasn't fully realised by most. They just believed it was just me and my strange, advanced lycan blood. My father noticed of course, but kept quiet, deciding I could still be a weapon. He was pleased I could still kill any assassin that came after me. Luckily enough, he was killed a while ago, and I've been free to do as I like." Gaara explained. "My meetings with Hinata were rare, and became rarer still the older and stronger I became."

"This hybridity, how has it changed you?" Shino asked curiously.

"I can stop my transformation during full moon, and I can limit how much I change" Gaara explained. "I thirst for blood, not just the savage desire to feed on flesh and kill."

"Are you horny?" Kiba asked, unable to stop himself.

"At times, but I can control myself" Gaara said in a deadpan voice.

"I see, and are you sensitive to sunlight?" Shino asked.

"It itches my skin on a hot day, but it doesn't particularly affect me." Gaara's eyes hardened. "Now tell me what danger Hinata's in."

"Sasuke's showing signs of hybridity." Shino said, causing Gaara's eyes to narrow.

"A lycan to a vampire, reduces the amount of wilderness, a vampire to a lycan…"

"Exactly, he's becoming unstable, mood changes, aggression, hi scent is starting to change too, but it's different from yours." Shino explained.

"It would be" Gaara sighed closing his eyes. "Becoming a hybrid increases your power, but I'm enslaved through the old vampire magic that used to control lycans before they rebelled and restarted the war with a vengeance. Sasuke won't be enslaved as he is a vampire of high status, and the rumours say it was Orochimaru who bit him."

"Orochimaru?" Kiba repeated.

"The snake hybrid" Shino said grimly. "He was a vampire that experimented on himself and apparently lost his mind in his desperate search for power."

"Seeing as it seems to be true, Hinata will definitely be in danger" Gaara said. "That snake will do anything to get what he wants, and Hinata is Sasuke's mate, making her first in line for kidnapping or blackmail."

"What do we do?" Kiba asked worriedly.

"We wait" Shino said.

"And we don't leave her side on full moon" Gaara said.

"Three days" Kiba said, looking up at the innocent blue sky.

_"Three days until his first transformation…"_


End file.
